Sakura's Special Mission
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: Sakura is called in for a "special mission" by her sensei Lady Tsunade. Little does Skaura know, Kurenai was also invited and this mission is not what she expected. Yuri, threesome SakuraxTsuandexKurenai


**Sakura's Special Mission**

"You called for me lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked up to see the smiling face of her student, Sakura Haruno. Sakura was a very pretty girl with her pink hair and pretty face. Of course Tsunade was always more interested in the pinkette's fine, tight ass and large tits. Even now just looking at her Tsunade started to get a little turned on.

She shook the dirty thoughts from her mind, "Um yes. I have a…a mission for you! Yes a mission!"

Tsunade had originally planned to bring Sakura in for a job just outside the walls with Aoba to help look for that damned cat that keeps running off. But now…

"Are you sure, you don't so certain my lady." Sakura asked.

Tsunade smiled, "I'm certain. Now, this is a special mission. You'll have to do everything I tell you. Understand? No questions asked, got it?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go call in Kurenai for me would you? I would like her to be here as well."

"Right away my lady!" Sakura took off into the hallway.

Tsunade smiled to herself, this should be fun she thought. Kurenai and her had been having their own fun for a while now. Sometimes Kurenai would come to the Hokage's office and the two would fuck hard for an hour then they'd go about their business, friends with benefits, if you will.

Tsunade knew Kurenai would enjoy Sakura as much as Tsunade would.

Just then Kurenai stepped into the room, followed closely by the beautiful Sakura.

Kurenai grinned, "Well, well Tsunade. Getting a bit frisky I see? Inviting the girl in too?"

"Of course Kurenai. She deserves this and I know you and I will enjoy it." Tsunade answered.

Skaura cocked her head, "Um… enjoy what?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. Tsunade waved her hand, "She doesn't know yet."

Kurenai grinned again, "All the more fun."

Quick as a flash Kurenai turned and tore off Sakura's shirt, showing off the frilly white bra covering those amazing tits.

Sakura yelped and tried to cover herself but was stopped by Kurenai's tongue shoving itself inot her mouth.

At first she tried to stop it and fight but quickly succumbed to the pleasure she was getting and moaned into the kiss her hands worked their way to Kurenai's butt where she squeezed it.

Kurenai pulled back, "I can see she's into this!"

Tsunade laughed, "I thought she'd be."

Kurenai proceeded to make out with Sakura and whilst in the action she unclasped Sakura's bra and unleashed those beauties to Tsunade and herself. Kurenai's hands started to grope and massage them ahrd while Skaura continued to rub and grab Kurenai's ass and every once or so she'd even give it a good smack.

Tsunade stripped herself of her outer clothes until, she was just in her own underwear and started to rub her soaking panties as she watched the hot kunoichi make out and grope each other. Kurenai had already lost her shirt, bra and pants and one of Sakura's hands were shoved inot the older woman's panties. Kurenai was groaning as she continued to kiss the pinkette. Tsunade stopped her own pleasuring and walked up behind Skaura and ran her hands all over the girl's ass and belly kissing the back of her neck and whispering dirty things into her ear. Skaura groaned at what Tsunade was doing and started to grind her ass inot Tsunade's pussy. Tsunade grinded back and the two soon picked up a nice rhythm, Tsunade's pussy rubbing against Sakura's ass. She was letting out loud moans of pleasure as she felt her pussy getting grinded by the lovely ass she's fantasized about all this time.

"Oooh, Skaura baby. Your ass feels so good on my tight pussy." She moaned.

Skaura giggled, "Oh my lady, I love the feeling of that wet things on my ass."

"Well, well you two are just getting all the attention, hmm?" Kurenai said as she realized she was being left out.

Sakura looked at Tsunade, "Should we please Kurenai-sensei?"

Tsunade nodded. Skaura grinned and shoved Kurenai to the floor; she tore off her own pants and then her panties so Skaura was completely naked. She bent over to show her pussy and ass off to Tsunade before getting onto her knees and sliding off Kurenai's panties as well. Tsunade took care of her clothes herself as well and soon all three kunoichi's were completely nude.

"Tsunade-sensei, do have any…toys?" Sakura asked the horny blonde.

Tsunade stepped behind her desk and opened a drawer revealing tow strap-ons and a dildo. She tossed Skaura one of the strap-ons while she strapped on the other to herself. She walked back over to Kurenai lying on the floor and as she passed Sakura, she gave the girl a good spank on the ass. Skaura giggled and licked her lips.

"Get on all fours Kurenai. Me and Sakura are going to fuck you good baby." Tsunade ordered the brunette.

Kurenai quickly did as she was told and got onto her hands and knees.

Skaura pushed Tsunade out of the way and positioned herself on her knees directly behind Kurenai's ass. Tsunade shrugged and lay onto her back and then slid under Kurenai. Kurenai placed her hands on either side of Tsunade's head and her knees pressed against the blonde's belly.

Sakura placed the tip of her dildo at the entrance of Kurenai's ass and started to slowly shove it in. Tsunade did the same with her dildo at Kurenai's pussy. Soon Sakura's dildo was fully imbedded into Kurenai's ass and Tsunade's was also in side her pussy. Sakura pulled the dildo out and then shoved back in, immediately afterwards Tsunade did the same with her dildo. They repeated that pattern slowly getting faster, and faster. Soon Kurenai was moaning and groaning against the feeling of both her holes being filled by her sexy fuck buddy Tsunade, and cute yet dirty girl Sakura. They continued on in that position for almost an hour, they continued to ravage Kurenai, her eyes rolled inot the back of her head and her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She was moaning non-stop when suddenly-

"JESUS FUCK! I'M CUMMING!"

Kurenai's juices squirted out onto Tsunade's belly and splattered all over the blonde, after she had finished spilling her cum, Kurenai slumped on top of Tsunade.

"Damn. You're student is fucking _good._ I think I should pay her back, wanna help Tsunade?" Kurenai asked.

Tsunade simply moaned at the thought. Tsunade and Kurenai got to their feet and grabbed Sakura. The girl shrieked as she was shoved up against the office's window looking directly out onto the streets of Konoha. Sakura realized her entire naked body, tits, pussy; all of it was released to the public. If anything it made Skaura wetter.

Kurenai unstrapped the dildo from around Sakura's waist and applied it to herself and without warning shoved it deep into Sakura's pussy. Skaura gave a loud scream of ecstasy at the feeling.

Kurenai started to thrust in and out of the girl, her hands were resting on Sakura's ass and were squeezing, rubbing and smacking it. Tsunade grabbed the dildo from her drawer and unstrapped her own strap on and started to furiously masturbate to the scene before her. Her student, the sexy and dirty Sakura and her fuck buddy the hot and seductive Kurenai, fucking.

Kurenai continued to go faster. She leaned over Skaura and started to whisper into the girl's ear.

"You like that? Do you like being taken like this n front of the whole village?" She asked.

Sakura moaned, "Yes."

"That's because you're a dirty slut aren't you? You like being dominated don't you? Tell me what you are!?" Kurenai whispered huskily.

Sakura moaned again, "Mmmmm. I'm a dirty slut! I'm a whore who loves being dominated! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Kurenai grinned, "You got it baby."

Kurenai started to thrust even faster and with one hand she was thrusting four fingers into Sakura's drenched pussy and with the other smacking the girl's ass and squeezing it.

Sitting on the desk with her legs spread apart was Tsunade with her tongue sticking out and furiously shoving the dildo in and out of her pussy. She was very close to cumming and loved seeing Kurenai fuck her Sakura. She watched as the young Kurenai violated the young kunoichi for public display and she moaned loudly as the dirty thoughts triggered her orgasm. She fell backwards as her cum was released all over her hand and the dildo; she gave a loud, high-pitched scream.

Around the same time Sakura also reached her climax.

"FUCK YES!" She screamed, her voice piercing high with ecstasy.

Due to her position Sakura's cum was sprayed all over the Hokage's window, you could see it burst from her pussy and make a large wet spot on the window and it slide down the glass pane. Kurenai fell back and Sakura crumpled to her knees moaning in the after effects.

Kurenai turned Sakura towards her and kissed the girl; their tongues collided in a heated battle for dominance. Kurenai won. Sakura fell onto her back where Kurenai lay on top of her. Just as the tow were about to start another hard fuck Kurenai felt herself being thrown off of Sakura.

"Oh no ladies. It's _my_ turn." Tsunade said as she placed Kurenai on the desk next to the dildo.

Sakura grinned, "I wanna fuck you good my lady. This is what I've been waiting for."

Tsunade smiled, "Good."

Sakura grabbed the strap-on and put it on. She grabbed Tsunade and threw her to the ground. She got on top of her sensei and started to kiss her. Sakura slid her tongue into the older woman's mouth while her hands found the blonde's amazing titties and they started to busy themselves with the mounds of flesh. Meanwhile Tsunade's hands also found their distraction in Sakura's ass, they would smack it, rub it, squeeze it, rub her pussy. Kurenai started to masturbate watching the sexy, hot make out, happening between the two hot kunoichi's laying on the ground before her feet.

Sakura pulled back from the kiss sucking on Tsunade's bottom lip. Sakura grinned, licked her lips then abruptly shoved the strap-on dildo straight into Tsunade's pussy. Tsunade gave a loud moan as she felt herself being filled up. Sakura pulled back and then shoved back in. Out, in, out, in, she soon formed a rhythm and was pounding into Tsunade, the dildo slick with Tsunade's pussy juices. Sakura was getting sweaty, her body sliding against Tsunade's. The tow were making loud, groaning sounds and the sound of their flesh slapping against each others was making Kurenai so horny and wet.

After an hour of this Tsunade felt the familiar tingle in her lover areas telling her she was close.

"Sakura! I-I'm gonna-gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM! OH SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Tsunade screamed.

Sakura gave a loud scream as well in excitement as she felt her sensei tense underneath her body and cum all over the dildo all because of _her._

Sakura stepped to her feet, pulling out of Tsunade, she helped her sensei to her feet and the two kissed one more time.

They turned to see Kurenai masturbating hard, trying to climax.

Sakura smiled, "Do you need help?"

Kurenai only moaned.

Sakura took it as a yes and walked up to the brunette and got onto her knees. Once on them she took the dildo away from Kurenai and started to fuck the girl herself and while she did that she used her tongue on Kurenai's clit, licking and sucking on it as the dildo was shoved in and out of Kurenai's pussy. Kurenai, having been masturbating for a while, came almost immediately at the feeling of Sakura's tongue on her pussy.

Sakura closed her eyes as the older kuniochi's cum splattered all over her face. She licked her lips clean of the juices and Tsunade used her fingers to scrape the rest off and then licked her fingers clean.

The girls all got to their feet and silently put on their clothes. Kurenai and Tsunade kissed before Kurenai made her leave. As she was leaving Sakura gave her ass a quick slap, Kurenai glanced back and winked. The rest of her walk out of the office she swayed her hips seductively and lazily flicked her hand back in a sign of farewell as she strode out the door.

Sakura growled, "That woman is a seductive beast. I want her to myself more often."

"Well, that can be arranged Sakura. All you have to do is make sure I'm 'persuaded' if you please." Tsunade said grabbing Sakura's ass.

Sakura moaned, "Sure thing my lady. But I think I should go. I have to clean my apartment today."

Tsunade gave a cute frown, "Okay."

Just before Sakura left the office Tsunade spoke, "Oh Sakura!"

The pink haired girl turned to face her, 'Yes?"

"Same time tomorrow. Be sure to bring a friend."

**Zeref's Disciple:** Well, that was fun! I enjoy writing fun, quick lemons. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as me and please R&R. I would like to announce that I have to put a hold on my Unknown feelings for this weekend, as I'm busy. I should be able to post one more chapter though; I can't make any promises though, sorry!

_Zeref: _All I can say is, you're too weak. If it were ME, the story would've had twenty chapters posted by now.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Shut up! You know that's not true. I think you're just jealous of my skills.

_Zeref: _I am most certainly not! I have lived for over 400 years, trust me I have way more skills than you. Can you kill someone in an instant? NO!

**Zeref's Disciple: **Touché. But anyways, if you have any questions or just want to chat with a awesome, stud like me just PM me! Please, review if you would like another chapter added to this story or not, if you do I'll probably make it between Sakura, Tsunade, Kurenai, Ino and Anko, a full out orgy. Thank you to all my followers and readers, I hope you continue to enjoy my stories and as always, peace out.


End file.
